


Free From Fear

by miraculousagentsofkrypton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/pseuds/miraculousagentsofkrypton
Summary: "Do you need me to kill someone for you?" - Quakerider prompt





	Free From Fear

Daisy’s fists ached, the bruises dark already. _I hope I didn’t break anything._ She’d just gotten back to the base and hoped to pass out on her bed as soon as possible. The Infiltrator’s words played on a loop in her mind. _You really think the team cares for you? After all your betrayals, all the death you’ve caused? Would Lincoln?_ She shakes her head, trying to erase the thoughts. They were the words of an inhuman who prayed on fear; meant to deal the greatest damage, not the truth.

“Hey Trooper, you might want to have Simmons check you out. Infiltrator packs quite a punch it seems, that eye isn’t looking so good.” Mack’s hand on her shoulder startled her, she’d been so immersed in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed his approach. _You tried to kill your partner, your friend, all because he wanted to help you. Hive just brought the desires to the surface. He never controlled you, never made you a mindless drone like the others._

She took a step back. “I’m fine, it’s just a bruise. All I need is to find my bunk. His attacks really drain you.”

Hiding her injured hands in her pockets, she rushed past him. _You wanted to go back. Begged him to let you. **No, stop. Get out of my head!**_ She ground her teeth in frustration, in fear. _You don’t know you’re free of It. Maybe It’s just lying dormant, waiting._ The sooner she hid away in her room, the better. She didn’t want to have to face anyone else on the team.

She barely made it 50 feet before May turned around the corner in front of her. Her immediate concern was obvious, but Daisy didn’t notice, already flashing back to earlier. _Coulson and May thinking of you like a daughter? Hahaha, how many foster parents did you think could do that growing up? All of them. How many actually did? Zero. You had parents, quite the psychopaths. I’m sure you inherited their genes. And you chose them over SHIELD. You turned on May. So if you think they reciprocate your love, you’re delusional._ Daisy turned around and fled without a word.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she didn’t notice Robbie until he caught her shoulders, stopping her from ramming into him.

“Woah. Woah there. You look awful. Who did this? Do you need me to kill someone for you?” His voice sounded genuinely distressed, and his hand came up, almost touching her black eye before pulling away.

Daisy instinctively shut her eyes, waiting for the onslaught of fears. Silence. Infiltrator had said nothing about Robbie, had found no fear. She felt secure around him. They held nothing back from each other, were blatantly honest, so she knew if he had a problem with her, he would tell her. For the first time in hours, she found relief from her fears. She trusted Robbie to be what he seemed at face value. Except the whole possessed by a demon thing, but even that you could easily see at face value, literally, when it came to the surface.

“No, but I could really use a hug right about now.”

His eyes widened, and he fumbled for a moment. Then he opened his arms and tugged her into a gentle hug.  He was hesitant at first, but as soon as Daisy returned it, he held her tightly, enfolding her in his unnatural warmth. Daisy fell into it, buried her head into his neck, and let it wash away all her overwhelming thoughts.

When she finally pulled away, they were both awkward. She fidgeted with her hands, flushing every time she looked at him. He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her gaze.

“Um.”

“That was nice.”

They spoke at the same time, causing them both to become even redder.

“Thank you Robbie,” she shyly said.

_What am I doing? I’m not shy. It was just a hug, get over yourself._

“I really needed that, you know? It’s been a long day,” she spoke more confidently.

“The offer’s still on the table,” he returned,” if you ever need me to teach someone a lesson, I’m right here.”

She laughed, “Thanks, but I can handle myself. Infiltrator may have packed quite the punch, but I pack an even greater one.” She grinned mischievously. “He’s not messing with me ever again.”

He grinned back. “Eres increible.”

“May not be fluent in Spanish, but I understand that much.”

They both flushed once again. _It’s so hot in here, man._

“Right, well, goodnight,” she shot out before rushing on to her bunk. Her chest felt full and warm.

_You’re incredible._

 


End file.
